A file system stores items (e.g., files) on a data storage device(s). The data storage device(s) may be real or virtual. A file system also stores information about the items (e.g., files) that are stored. The information may be referred to as metadata. Metadata can include, for example, file names, file types, file lengths, file update times, file access times, and other information. Metadata may be stored in an information node, which is referred to by one skilled in the art as an inode. Inodes may be implemented as instances of objects.
To avoid catastrophe, a file system may be replicated, backed up, or otherwise protected. One way to protect a file system is to maintain a disaster recovery (DR) architecture. The DR architecture can facilitate recreating the file system, recreating information about the file system, and other actions. However, conventional DR architectures may be burdened with DR journal entries that consume processing time and storage space while providing little, if any, payoff to disaster recovery.